Soyons heureuses
by lilo122
Summary: /!/ Spoilers du 4x12. Et si Jane épousait Casey ? Qu'en penserait Maura, déjà attirée par sa meilleure amie ? Changement de POV (point de vue) constamment. Suite possible de l'épisode 12.
1. Jouons la comédie

_Je suis depuis peu la série et une idée comme une autre m'est venue._

_Le titre semble bien beau quand on sait ce que j'ai derrière la tête pour nos deux héroïnes et j'espère que ce début (un peu court, plus long par la suite) vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**SOYONS HEUREUSES**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE I : Jouons la comédie_**

* * *

**- Je vais épouser Casey.**

A l'écoute de cette phrase, je me sentis défaillir.

Il me fallut reculer de quelques pas pour prendre conscience de l'importance des mots qu'avaient prononcés Jane.

Cette révélation me choquait tant, moi qui espérais encore que ma meilleure amie finisse par me dévoiler ses sentiments…

_Je l'aimais_. D'un amour si profond que je souffrais de n'être perçue par elle que par le statut de sœur.

Mon affection pour Jane était loin d'être fraternelle, elle était plus passionnée bien que je réfrénais de plus en plus mon amour depuis l'apparition de son futur mari dans nos vies.

J'étais pourtant tombé sous le charme de la belle brune dès notre première rencontre et cela à perdurer dès l'instant où elle a apprivoisé mon caractère et que je me suis fait d'elle une alliée contre les aléas de la vie.

Avec tous ces rapprochements tactiles qu'il y avait eu entre nous, j'en étais venu à découvrir que mon cœur battait plus fort à son approche et que je ne désirais qu'elle.

J'ai passé un moment à refouler cette idée d'homosexualité, apeurée à l'idée d'être rejetée de tous si je l'avouais, horrifiée en pensant être connotée.

Dissimuler mon penchant pour Jane fut finalement judicieux.

Casey était arrivé et Jane avait réduit mes espoirs à néant, laissant à mon cœur en proie à des sentiments non réciproques.

Je m'étais alors habitué à la présence de son compagnon, faisait de mon mieux pour paraître courtoise et accumulait le travail dans l'unique but que mon esprit chasse toute jalousie possible.

Je me contentais de ce que m'offrait Jane, de moments enjoués et complice dont je profitais en oubliant ma frustration.

Et le pire venait d'arriver, cette nouvelle me bouleversait tant j'avais l'impression de perdre mon unique amour, de la laisser s'éprendre d'un autre.

_Comment avais-je pu en arriver à la ?_

* * *

**- Maura ! Regarde donc ! **s'exclama Jane, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je fis de mon mieux pour retrouver un peu d'aisance et mon souffle, moi qui n'avait encore prononcé aucune réponse devant son annonce.

J'observai l'annulaire tendu qu'elle pointait, la bague scintillante qu'il lui avait offerte.

J'eus énormément de mal à m'empêcher de pleurer, à déverser un torrent de larmes pour épancher ma tristesse.

Ce fut la légère tape que m'infligea la paume de Jane qui me fit sortir de mes réflexions.

- **Alors ?! Qu'en penses –tu ?** demandait –elle, brandissant à nouveau son précieux bijou.

Devant son engouement, je ne pouvais que penser qu'il était trop tard pour lui dévoiler cet amour passionnel que j'éprouvais.

Ma réponse fut donc celle d'une meilleure amie, au vu du bonheur de Jane :

- **Mes félicitations.**

* * *

Je décidai de marcher un long moment avant de rentrer à mon domicile.

J'avais besoin d'évacuer les larmes que je n'avais cessé de refouler durant la journée alors que j'avais dû affronter le bonheur de Jane à longueur de temps.

Il m'était si dur d'imaginer assister à la cérémonie alors que je l'aimais en secret.

- **Maura ?**

La voix claire qui raisonnait à travers la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter et me fit rappeler alors que j'avais fini par me réfugier chez moi pour pleurer en silence, réalisant enfin que j'allais perdre peut-être la femme de ma vie.

Trois petits coups suivirent et je fus soudainement paniquée à l'idée qu'on me découvre en sanglots.

Je pressai rapidement un morceau de coton sur mon visage pour effacer les traces noirâtres du mascara qui avait coulé avant de tourner la poignée.

- **Jane…**murmurais-je, difficilement.

La brune semblait si radieuse face à ma mine déconfite.

- **Tu…Tu pleures ?** demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Je m'apprêtais à nier, mais elle avait déjà déposé son pouce sur ma joue humide.

Le contact de son épiderme chaud fit naitre en moi un délicat frisson si bien que je rompis rapidement le contact, avant de mentir :

- **Je…Je suis si heureuse pour toi !** dis-je, en essayant de sourire.

J'espérai que mon urticaire ne me trahisse pas durant ce moment crucial, sachant pertinemment que je n'étais pas en état de me justifier.

- **Fêtons cela ensemble alors !** déclara mon amie, l'air pimpant, une bouteille à la main.

Je soupira de soulagement, constatant que sa gaité l'empêchait de fixer son attention sur moi et mes possibles démangeaisons.

Rapidement, j'observa ma montre pour trouver une excuse, pour m'éviter encore de souffrir, mais Jane était déjà entrée dans le salon.

Je soupirai alors, pensant alors qu'il allait être complexe de jouer la comédie.

**TBC**


	2. Confidences pour Confidences

_Je me lance avec deux POV différents, j'aime le changement._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**SOYONS HEUREUSES**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE II : Confidences pour Confidences_**

* * *

- **Voudrais-tu être mon témoin ?**

J'eus du mal à ne pas recracher le vin que j'avais en bouche.

Il me fallut un temps pour déglutir bien que je savais d'avance que je ne pouvais refuser devant l'excitation dont faisait preuve Jane :

- **Ce sera avec plaisir.**

Jane posa sa main contre la mienne, avant que nos doigts finissent par s'entrelacer.

Cette douce attention me fit sourire tant elle m'apportait une douceur infinie et soulageait un peu mon cœur meurtri.

- **J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour meilleure amie. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux comme témoin.**

Je soupirai devant le terme employé par Jane.

_Il semblait si lointain de mes désirs enfouis…_

- **Maura ?! Maura !**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ma meilleure amie me secoua frénétiquement devant le silence que j'avais créé.

En sortant de ma léthargie, j'aperçu l'anxiété de la brune et comprit immédiatement que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

- **Pas ce soir J…**commençais-je, lasse à l'idée de devoir justifier mon état lamentable, mes yeux cernés de noir, mes joues humidifiées et mon teint pâle.

_Ce secret me rendait malade._

Jane posa son index sur mes lèvres comme pour me couper, n'étant pas dupe :

- **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin ? Tu as l'air si étrange ! **

Je haussai les épaules, feintant de ne pas avoir aperçu un quelconque changement dans mon attitude.

_Et pourtant, j'étais si mélancolique…_

Je tentai de fuir la question de ma collègue en me ruant sur la bouteille, comme si le liquide rougeâtre allait m'apporter une solution pour résolver cette situation tendue, ce trio maudit qui s'était installé entre nous et Casey, gâchant le duo époustouflant que je formais avec Jane.

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque dans la vie de Jane et qu'il l'ait attiré et contrer mes avances ?_

- **Répond !** s'écria celle-ci, en haussant le ton et déplaçant le dit-objet.

Devant son incompréhension, j'essayai d'esquisser un vague sourire, pour la rassurer :

- **Tout va bien. **

Ma réponse eut pour effet qu'elle se rapproche de quelques pas.

La détective cherchait en moi des signes de mensonges, je la voyais déjà observer ma peau, mes pupilles alors que je tentais de dissimuler les battements irréguliers de mon myocarde.

_J'étais fichue._

Collée contre un mur, l'index de Jane pointé sur moi, son regard furibond quémandait des explications.

_Dans quelle situation m'étais-je encore fourrée ?_

- **Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça que tu ne parles presque plus toi qui es si bavarde habituellement ?!** cria Jane, sur un ton colérique.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent dès l'instant où son alliance fut à portée de vue.

J'étais restée muette pendant des mois, à ne rien avouer uniquement pour garder cette amitié si précieuse et ne pas l'envenimer si Jane réfutait l'idée que je puisse être homosexuelle.

Lui dévoiler mes sentiments reviendrait à un refus catégorique de sa part.

_Et si elle me délaissait par peur que je détruise son mariage ?_

- **Je suis fatiguée ! **

Ce fut la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit.

_Une justification minable._

- **Déprimée plutôt !** corrigea la brune, en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais prête à répliquer, à m'enfoncer encore plus dans le mensonge avant de me rétracter, mon épiderme commençait à me trahir et à me démanger.

- **Je suis amoureuse ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ?!** m'écriais-je, en serrant les poings, toute la tension qui s'était accumulée disparaissant enfin.

_Dieu que cet aveu me faisait du bien !_

Ma respiration retrouvait enfin un rythme normal et mon début d'urticaire fut rapidement un mauvais souvenir.

_Et pourtant, je n'avais avoué qu'une partie de mon lourd secret._

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, je fus comme figée, hébétée par ce que Maura venait de clamer.

_Qui avait pu donc conquérir le cœur de la blonde à la silhouette voluptueuse et aux conversations interminables ?_

Maura me scrutait, attendant une réponse de ma part bien que je demeurais sans voix.

_Comme Maura quelques heures plus tôt quand je lui avais annoncé mes fiançailles._

Je chassai toute idée lugubre et de déjà vu de mon esprit pour me précipiter auprès de mon amie et l'enlacer fortement.

Je lui souhaitais le meilleur :

- **Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites !** dis-je, d'une voix douce.

Après avoir tant souffert de son passé familial, il était temps qu'elle trouve un peu de répit et le sentiment d'être aimée à sa juste valeur.

- **Ça suffit !** s'exclama-t-elle, en me repoussant fermement.

Ce n'était pas la réponse espérer face à une attention aussi démonstrative et rare de ma part.

_Pourquoi semblait-elle encore troublée alors qu'elle venait de se libérer d'un poids ?_

- **Où est donc passé Maura Isles ?** demandais-je, en soupirant.

Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement être enlacée, mais à ce moment précis, je savais qu'autre chose la minait et lui rendait la vie impossible

- **Je suis là !** répondit – elle, en prenant place à mes côtés sur le sofa.

Elle semblait tendue au vu des traits tirés de son visage, si bien que j'essayai une approche différente de mes cris et hurlements.

Je déposai ma main sur sa cuisse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se concentrerait alors sur ma présence et non plus à se mordre les lèvres.

- **Non ! _La vraie Maura_. Celle qui confie tout à sa meilleure amie !** dis-je, en tapotant sa cuisse gentiment pour lui donner du courage.

Elle me lança un regard remplit de tendresse avant de soupirer et de répondre difficilement :

- **Je…C'est un amour impossible.**

Cette réponse aiguisa ma curiosité :

- **Il est marié, c'est ça ?**

Avide de réponses, je continuai et toucha, sans le vouloir, la corde sensible :

- **Je le connais !**

Maura écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir.

- **Oh ! Je brûle !** dis-je, exaltée.

J'allais lui proposer un nom, celui de _Frost_, mais la sonnette d'entrée m'en empêcha.

Quand Maura ouvrit et que je jetai un œil au visiteur armé de chips et gourmandises, je ricanai, sachant que ma meilleure amie finirait par être piégée et dévoiler l'identité de son cher et tendre.

- **Casey !**

_La soirée promettait d'être intéressante._

**TBC**


	3. Parlons peu, Parlons bien

_Nouveau chapitre qui me satisfait à moitié, j'ai beau remanier, je ne vois pas quoi changer._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**SOYONS HEUREUSES**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE III : Parlons peu, Parlons bien._**

* * *

- **On n'aurait pas pu rester entre filles, non ?**

Depuis l'arrivée inopinée de Casey, Maura semblait contrariée.

Elle ne touchait à aucun des aliments apportés par l'élu de mon cœur et affichait une mine boudeuse dès qu'il l'observait. _Pourquoi semblait – elle si grincheuse à son encontre ?_

Assise aux côtés des deux personnes les plus importantes de mon existence, hormis ma famille, j'étais persuadée que la soirée serait inoubliable.

_Et ce fut le cas._ Elle fut désastreuse.

- **C'est que je me demandais où était passée ma Janie…**susurra-t-il, sur un ton mielleux.

- **Jane. Elle s'appelle Jane !** rétorqua mon amie, excédée.

_Etais-ce de la haine et de la hargne que j'apercevais dans ses yeux clairs ?_

- **Je me suis dit que Jane ne pouvait qu'être allée chercher une présence féminine pour** **célébrer ma demande !** narra-t-il, pour expliquer sa venue chez Maura.

La concernée soupira bruyamment, démontrant bien que la présence de mon compagnon amplifiait ses ressentiments.

_Comment devais-je interprété ses signes ? _

- **C'est là que je regrette de ne pas m'être réfugiée chez Angela…J'aurais été en paix !** clama Maura, en soupirant à nouveau.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel devant l'ambiance morose, exaspéré, tandis que mon cœur se serra devant les larmes qui s'éparpillaient sur le visage de mon amie.

J'aurais voulu faire un pas vers elle, la consoler, mais elle se dégagea de mon emprise dès que ma main reposa sur la sienne.

- **Pourquoi faut-il que cette soirée tourne autour de moi alors que vous allez vous mariez ?! **

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Maura tenta de se lever bien que mon petit ami anticipa sa fuite et enserra le bras de la légiste fortement.

Quelle ne fut pas ma peine quand je vis le regard meurtrier que m'adressait Maura.

Ses pupilles exprimaient parfaitement son ressentit : J'étais la coupable, je l'avais blessée si fort que j'avais heurté le point de non-retour.

_Mais, qu'avais-je pu bien faire ?!_

- **Peut-être parce que ta meilleure amie essaye de te remonter le moral !** répondit Casey, naturellement.

Maura se débattait comme une furie, Casey semblait à bout de nerfs et je me sentais si désarmée face au mal être de celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

- **Et depuis quand on se tutoie ? Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?!** demanda Maura, à l'encontre de Casey.

Sa première réaction fut de serrer le bras de la blonde plus fortement pour la faire taire.

Le cri que poussa Maura me fit enfin réagir, comprenant bien qu'ils dépassaient certaines limites.

_Casey en venait à la force et Maura à une joute verbale agressive._

- **Toi, prend un verre !** dis-je à ma collègue en lui tendant la bouteille, avant de m'adresser à mon amant :

- **Et toi, calme-toi !**

L'alcool semblait rendre mon amie plus silencieuse et je pu enfin goûter au silence.

_Pour un court moment._

- **Rend la saoule, ça va vachement l'aider…**

J'allais rétorquer méchamment à Casey, prête à hurler pour qu'il arrête cette confrontation puérile avec Maura, avant de me stopper, suspicieuse :

- **Depuis quand es-tu proche de Maura ?**

- **Je m'enquis juste de sa santé. Consulter un médecin ne serait pas de trop.**

Casey venait de soulever un fait important.

_Mon manque d'attention envers Maura depuis son retour._

- **Je suis médecin !** s'exclama Maura, en fronçant les sourcils.

Casey n'avait pas tort.

_Il était vraiment temps de réagir face à la détresse de Maura et qu'elle justifie son état si éloigné de son comportement jovial habituel._

- **Tu es un médecin légiste alors à moins que tu te considères morte…**soupira Casey, dépassé par l'entêtement de Maura.

- **Je le suis. Je suis brisée de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'est en vie. Et je respire à moitié, je…**

Après le regard assassin de ma meilleure amie, j'eus droit au même de la part de mon futur époux :

- **Et toi, tu laisses ta meilleure amie devenir un zombie et pleurer de toute son âme sans rien faire ?**

- **Oh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui faut blâmer, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin pour je ne sais quelle raison ! C'est certainement une question d'hormones, mais de notre duo ce n'est pas moi qui ai la science infuse…**

- **Serais-ce donc ton âme sœur qui te met dans un état pareil ? **proposa Casey, après un moment de silence.

La réaction de Maura fut si vive, que je n'eus pas le temps de contrer le coup de poing qu'elle adressa à Casey, au niveau du torse.

Ce fut le coup de trop pour celui –ci qui quitta la pièce.

- **Casey ! Attend !** m'écriais-je, tout en courant pour le rattraper.

_Ma tentative fut infructueuse. _

* * *

Je me retrouvais encore au point de départ, à nouveau impuissante devant l'air démunie de ma meilleure amie.

- **Rejoins-le ! Je veux être seule !** insista Maura, en me poussant vers la sortie.

J'étais à présent devant la porte d'entrée, hésitant sur quoi répondre, sur le choix que j'allais prendre, si j'allais opter pour rejoindre Casey plutôt que Maura.

- **Non.**

Maura écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à une réponse aussi réfractaire.

- **Tu m'as entendue ?! Je veux être seule !** s'égosilla Maura, en fermant la porte rapidement.

Avant qu'elle n'ai l'occasion de la verrouiller, je saisis l'occasion de guérir ses maux en ouvrant la porte à nouveau :

- **Qu'est ce qui te ronge, Maur' ?! Quel événement a pu te faire changer à ce point ?!**

A cet instant précis, la réponse à ma propre question me parut et fut plus évidente que jamais.

_Comment n'avais-je pas pu y pensé plus tôt ?_

- **Attend…Mais… Tout allait bien avant que je ne te parle de mon mariage. C'est donc ça qui te chagrine ? La possibilité que je me focalise sur la cérémonie et renie ma meilleure amie ?**

Maura secoua la tête avant de répondre :

- **Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase quand je t'ai dit que je suis tombée amoureuse tout à l'heure. J'aime une femme. Une femme de caractère, une brune aux formes parfaites, une femme qui est tout mon contraire mais qui me complète et...**

- **Oh…**dis-je, la bouche soudainement grande ouverte, effet du à la surprise.

L'espace d'un instant, l'imaginer embrasser une femme me rendit perplexe, étonnée de ce brusque retournement de situation, moi qui l'avait vu qu'avec des hommes.

- **Tu es choquée ?**

L'instant d'après, je la rassurai, rien n'entacherait notre amitié et encore moins des préjugés :

- **Oh non ! L'important c'est que je puisse voir ce beau sourire que tu m'offre si souvent. Pourquoi ne le vois-je plus ?**

Maura déposa son index sur mes lèvres, retraçant délicatement le contour de mes lèvres.

_Pourquoi ce geste paraissait si sensuel ?_

- **Peut-être parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Et je t'observe en silence en aimer un autre…**

La déclaration de la blonde me choqua, tant je trouvais son attirance pour moi impossible.

_Jamais je n'avais montré un quelconque penchant pour Maura…_

- **J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que j'éprouve ce que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas le cas !** dis-je, sachant pertinemment que ma réponse n'arrangerait en rien nos rapports.

- **Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Casey, je me disais qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour que tu aies le déclic, que tu finisse par réaliser que je t'étais destinée…Et puis, j'ai compris que c'était impossible.**

La tension étant palpable, je m'approchai près d'elle pour l'enlacer, fermant mes paupières pour m'empêcher de pleurer également.

_Je lui faisais du mal…_

- **Je suis tellement désolé !** murmurais-je, sur un ton faible.

Rapidement, elle me repoussa, mettant une certaine distance entre nos deux corps.

- **Evite de me toucher, s'il te plait.**

Elle ne désirait plus aucun contact tactile, plus de rapprochement.

- **Tu m'en veux ?** demandais-je, apeurée à l'idée de faire une croix sur ma meilleure amie.

- **Je réfléchis juste à la façon de t'oublier, de tout effacer. Et si je changeais de service ?**

_Comment avait-on pu en venir à la ?_

- **Quitter Boston ? Ce n'est pas démesuré ?!** m'écriais-je, bouche bée.

- **Et je fais comment moi ? Je suis habitué à ce que tu l'embrasse même si l'idée qu'il te touche me fait de la peine. Mais, sais-tu ce qui me tue ? Le fait que tu l'épouse ! Il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière, plus aucune chance pour que tu t'en sépare et me revienne. Je n'aurais plus aucun espoir pour nous.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Maura continuait de parler :

**- Et dire que je suis prête à être ton témoin. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une mission suicide maintenant que tu connais la vérité ?**

Je l'observai se réfugier dans sa chambre sans faire le moindre mouvement, culpabilisant d'avantage devant la passivité dont je faisais preuve.

_Cette révélation venait de bouleverser ma vie._

* * *

Je restai recroquevillée le temps que Jane finisse par renoncer et me laisser seule.

Une fois que les bruissements des talons hauts ne furent plus audibles, je me mis en quête de trouver du soutien face à l'abandon de Jane.

- **Je m'excuse pour le dérangement. Je recherche juste…un peu d'attention.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, moi qui évitais toute marque d'affection, je sautai dans les bras d'Angela, la remerciant d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

- **Ta bouée de sauvetage est là, ma belle !** s'exclama celle-ci, en tout sourire.

J'éclatai de rire devant son ton ironique, elle avait certainement vu la profonde détresse qui m'animait durant notre échange téléphonique.

- **Toi, tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant si elle avait croisé Jane dans l'allée et qu'elle lui avait tout dévoilé.

- **Comment…**

_J'eus peur l'espace d'un instant qu'Angela me renie à cause de mon homosexualité._

- **Il a suffi que j'observe les regards que tu lances continuellement à ma fille. Enfin, que tu _lançais_ vu ta tête…**

Je soupirai bruyamment, essayant de contenir ma frustration :

- **Ça me détruit d'être spectatrice de son bonheur. Pourquoi n'en suis-je pas l'instigatrice ?**

- **La n'est pas la question. Il faut aller de l'avant.**

- **Quelle est la solution ?**

Angela me tendit une carte de visite :

- **Rend toi chez ce psychiatre, son bureau est près de celui de Jane. Parler est le seul moyen d'avancer. Du moins, avant que Jane comprenne son erreur. Elle laisse derrière elle une femme incroyable.**

Je souris devant le compliment de l'italienne, ravie de découvrir qu'elle acceptait le fait que je puisse peut-être un jour devenir sa belle-fille. _Concrètement._

Cependant, je déposai la carte de la jeune psychiatre du service dans une poche de ma veste.

_Hors de question que je me livre à une parfaite inconnue sur mon lieu de travail même si elle m'était recommandée par un proche._

- **Merci pour le remède. Merci d'être la mère que j'aurais du avoir ! **

Je la serra fortement contre moi, la remerciant sans cesse d'être si présente à mes côtés et de m'apporter toute l'affection maternelle qu'il me manquait.

- **Hope n'est pas mal dans son genre.**

Je grimaçai en entendant le prénom de ma mère biologique.

_Elle et moi étions loin de l'entente parfaite…_

- **Un peu trop glaciale pour moi !** répliquais-je, en revoyant l'air hautain et le ton sec de ma génitrice.

- **Elle a pourtant beaucoup à t'apporter.**

- **Pas autant que toi.**

J'avais prononcé la phrase naturellement, le tutoiement était arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

_Le compliment sembla la toucher au vu des yeux embrumés._

- **Peu de gens sur terre peuvent se vanter d'avoir trois mères à la fois. Profites-en ! **

Je souria à la simple pensée qu'elle s'inclue comme parent avec Constance et Hope.

- **Comment faire pour n'en mettre aucune sur la touche ? Comment faire pour me rapprocher du docteur…**commençais-je, avant d'être arrêté dans mon élan.

- **Si tu te forçais plus souvent à l'appeler Hope, ça aiderait déjà. **

Je soupirai, il était encore trop difficile pour laisser ma mère biologique partager de trop mon quotidien et prendre une place importante non seulement dans ma vie, mais aussi dans mon cœur.

- **Toi qui a une solution à tout problème, n'as –tu pas celle- ci ?** demandais-je, en observant Angela investir les lieux.

- **Non, en revanche je peux te dire où chercher pour la trouver.**

Elle déposa alors sa main sur la mienne :

- **Recherche au plus profond de toi.**

Contre toute attente, je ressorti la carte du psychiatre, la fit rouler entre mes doigts, l'air hagard.

_Et si une séance, une force et un soutiens extérieur à ma famille pouvait se rendre utile pour vaincre ce mal vivant en moi ?_

- **Pancakes ? **

La voix d'Angela me fit sortir de mes pensées, alors que j'allais prendre une importante décision.

- **Uniquement s'ils sont en forme de lapin.**

J'allais rencontrer cette spécialiste, bien malgré moi, pour soigner mon psychisme.

**J'étais encore loin d'imaginer à quel point mon initiative allait tout changer…**

**TBC**


	4. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_Nouveau chapitre qui corse les choses pour notre couple favori._

_Bonne lecture._

**SOYONS HEUREUSES**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE IV : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens._**

* * *

- **Jane…**

Les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres, je rêvais du corps musclés de ma partenaire, de sa silhouette galbée, de mes mains brûlantes sur sa peau fiévreuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que sa bouche se posa délicatement sur mes lèvres, que sa langue prit possession de la mienne pour commencer un ballet endiablé.

A mon plus grand regret, ce beau et tendre moment prit fin.

_Des mains caressaient mes cheveux._

- **Jane ?** demandais-je, alors parfaitement éveillée.

_Ce moment à deux n'avait été qu'un rêve._

Je reculai d'un bond en découvrant l'identité de celle qui veillait sur moi.

- **Docteur Martin ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?!** m'écriais-je, scandalisée.

Je me mordis les lèvres, embarrassée en pensant qu'elle ait pu m'entendre gémir.

_Dieu que mon imagination devenait lubrique…_

- **J'aurais préféré « Maman » !** répondit le médecin, sur un ton ferme.

J'avais du mal à gérer ce soudain intérêt pour moi de la part de ma mère biologique et hausser le ton semblait être la seule solution pour éviter que mon cœur ne finisse par s'éprendre de cette femme qui méritait tout sauf un peu de mon amour, vu comment elle m'avait méprisée alors que j'avais tant de fois essayer de me rapprocher d'elle et de tisser des liens solides :

- **Non, mais quelle idée de venir dans mon lit aussi !**

La concernée me tendit un plat emplis de mets sucrés :

- **J'apportais juste le petit déjeuner. Angela m'a autorisé à le préparer.**

Cette attention attisa ma curiosité :

- **Y'a-t-il anguille sous roche ?**

- **Je voulais juste faire un premier pas vers toi.**

Je stoppai tout élan colérique, comprenant alors qu'elle souhaitait vraiment un nouveau départ et une chance d'être une mère accomplie.

_Elle ne devait pas subir la hargne que j'avais contre Jane._

Ses efforts maternels furent récompensés par la consommation de son jus d'orange.

- **Excuse – moi, je suis vraiment tendue.**

Les iris clairs foncèrent.

_Elle savait qui était responsable de mes sautes d'humeur._

- **Jane, je suppose.**

Je soupirai en entendant le prénom de celle qui broyait mon cœur à grande vitesse en diffusant son bonheur à tous les membres de l'équipe, abordant même l'idée d'une robe de mariée au travers de nombreux catalogues.

_Ou était donc passée la Jane réfractaire à toute union symbolique ?_

- **Nous sommes en conflit. _Permanent._**

Je me levai du lit, vaquant à me dénicher quelques vêtements pour la journée.

J'avais suivi le conseil de ma mère de cœur et était déterminée à me rendre chez la psychiatre pour résoudre ce que la brune avait engendré : une douleur enracinée au creux de mon âme, lancinante, me martyrisant à coup de larmes ravageuses et de piques de haine.

Comment allais-je réussir à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, de mon corps tremblant ?

_Je m'étais perdue dans un abyme sans fin._

- **Mange ça pour me faire plaisir au moins !**

Je secouai la tête devant la crêpe flambée, emplie de calories.

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus les larmes aux yeux en apercevant le gobelet qui reposait entre ses mains.

Hope entrevit son erreur et tenta de dissimuler le café alors que mon cœur se serra :

_Jane…_

- **Trop gras !** dis-je, sur un ton ferme, tournant le dos à la boisson chaude qui faisait rejaillir des moments complices que j'avais partagé avec Jane autour de ce liquide noirâtre.

- **Parce que les pancakes d'Angela sont légers ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant la question d'Hope, qui ne cessait de se comparer à l'italienne pour essayer d'améliorer nos rapports :

- **Elle les prépare avec amour !** déclarais-je, sur un ton froid.

- **J'ai essayé de faire pareil.**

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'un simple repas n'allait pas faire disparaitre toute cette rancœur logée au fond de mon être et qui lui était destinée, mais je fis tout le contraire.

_Pour la première fois, je me forçai à être un tantinet courtoise avec la doctoresse._

- **Tu aurais pu laisser le plateau sur la table de nuit au lieu de te déplacer et de te déranger pour moi…**murmurais-je, tout en observant ma silhouette à travers le miroir de la chambre.

J'avais une mine désastreuse.

_Le maquillage serait –il suffisant pour cacher mon manque de sommeil ?_

- **C'est stupide mais, je voulais…t'observer dormir. Te border.**

Le regard emplit de tendresse que m'adressa Hope me figea sur place, j'en fis même tomber le chemisier que je tenais entre mes doigts.

Prenant conscience que j'allais éclater en sanglots, que j'allais me montrer vulnérable, je répondis sèchement :

- **Je n'ai plus trois ans.**

La dernière fois que je m'étais montré vulnérable et m'était livrée à elle, Hope m'avait traitée de la pire des manières.

_Elle avait reniée l'existence même de son propre enfant bien que je lui clamais être de son sang, qu'il m'était incapable de mentir sous peine de subir d'affreuses démangeaisons._

_Et Hope avait préféré voir mon aveu comme un mensonge, fuyant ses responsabilités, oubliant tout « Maura » pour un « Docteur Isles »._

La distance l'avait protégé, tout comme je l'utilisais comme bouclier à présent.

- **J'aurais aimé te connaitre à cet âge-là. Est-il trop tard pour rattraper le temps perdu ?** demanda mon interlocutrice, sur un ton insistant.

Hope me suppliait du regard et je me sentis défaillir, comprenant que nous avions échangés les rôles que nous nous étions attribués jusque-là.

J'étais celle qui n'acceptait pas la vérité, celle qui reniait son appartenance à cette famille instable, celle qui se questionnait encore sur son identité.

Dans tous ces méandres, qui était donc ma vraie mère ?

_Tout d'abord, y'en avait-il une de mieux de toutes celles que je connaissais ?_

Hope était celle qui faisait tout pour se faire entendre, comme lorsque j'avais insisté pour qu'elle comprenne que nous avions plus que nos interminables conversations en communs.

Je mis fin au dialogue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas.

_Elle allait tout faire pour retrouver un brin d'estime à mes yeux. _

- **Fin de la discussion ! **

Hope se tut, un long moment, avant de changer de sujet.

_Malheureusement, il fut plus épineux à aborder que le précédent…_

- **C'est grave entre Jane et toi ?**

Je répondis sur un ton ironique, sachant que ma meilleure amie et moi étions dans une impasse sans fin.

_Nos rapports ne s'amélioreraient jamais._

- **Disons qu'il pourrait y avoir pire. Elle pourrait décider de vivre en Afghanistan avec Casey ou partir au fin fond de l'Amazonie… **

- **Il est prouvé que beaucoup d'être vivants utilisent l'ironie pour cacher une profonde tristesse.**

Je tapai du pied, la remarque scientifique de ma mère m'exacerbant au plus haut point.

_Et pourtant, le docteur Martin avait vu juste bien que l'admettre semblait difficile._

Hormis Jane et quelques fois Angela, personne jusque-là n'avait réussi à me connaitre au point d'en déduire mes émois.

_Qu'étais-donc sensée en déduire ?_

- **Je ne suis pas triste ! Je suis en colère ! Et déprimée à l'idée qu'elle m'oublie. Casey est maintenant son centre du monde, son port d'attache et moi…je ne suis qu'une petite particule au loin ! **lançais-je, les yeux emplit de larmes.

- **C'est drôle que tu dises ça alors que c'est toi qui as dit hier vouloir partir de Boston ! **déclara Hope, sur un ton railleur.

J'écarquillai les yeux à la mention de la soirée catastrophe de la veille.

- **Quoi ?! Tu étais là ?**

- **Sois réaliste ! Tu ne m'aurais jamais donné les clés. Et Angela, encore moins.**

- **Tu nous as espionnées ?**

J'étais révoltée en pensant qu'Hope ait pu s'immiscer dans ma vie privée aussi facilement et n'en éprouver aucun remords.

_Avait – elle écouté ma déclaration amoureuse à l'encontre de Jane ?_

- **Caillin m'a poussée à venir prendre de tes nouvelles et en passant, j'ai entendu des cris, mais promis je ne me suis pas arrêtée ! **

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour :

- **_Elle t'a poussée à venir ?_ Tu ne comptais plus me revoir ? M'abandonner encore ?**

- **Tu veux la vérité ? Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que tu me rejettes. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu ne ferais rien, aucun pas vers moi par fierté, alors j'ai finis par venir.**

J'eus un sourire en coin en pensant oh combien ma sœur était intelligente :

- **Elle me connait déjà bien. Cette gamine, c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé.**

- **Et si je te préparais du thé ?**

Tout en posant sa question, Hope s'était rapprochée un peu trop de moi et la colère fut le seul moyen pour éviter tout flux d'émotions, toute embrassade émanant d'elle.

Je ne supportais pas d'être enlacé.

_Encore moins par cette femme encore étrangère à mon cœur, que j'avais du mal à appeler par sa vraie appellation._

- **Pas le temps. Je dois encore me préparer !** répondis-je, rapidement.

- **Angela m'a pourtant dit que tu prenais ta matinée. Je pensais que l'on aurait le temps de parler.**

Je serrai les poings à m'en faire mal :

- **Parler de quoi ? Toute ma vie est un désastre ! Mon cher papa est un mafieux, ma mère est à sa merci et frigide ! Quand à Jane, elle est loin de me considérer comme amie maintenant ! **

- **Serais-ce trop de te demander de m'accorder une seconde chance ?! **

J'interceptai la main qu'elle allait affectueusement déposer sur ma joue.

- **Peux-tu demander à Angela de me mettre du quinoa de côté ?** demandais-je, feintant de ne pas avoir entendu son interrogation.

- **Serais-je toujours la roue de secours ? En deuxième place, après Angela ?**

Je finis par quitter la pièce, lasse, non sans répliquer :

- **Techniquement, tu es en troisième place.**

* * *

- **Des fleurs pour le petit déjeuner ? Non merci, je ne m'appelle pas Maura Isles !**

J'éclatai de rire en voyant la mine effarouché de Casey devant les orchidées que j'avais achetées.

Après avoir réfléchit à n'en pas dormir, j'avais décidé de me faire pardonner.

_J'aimais trop Maura pour laisser notre amitié se réduire à néant._

- **Je compte les lui offrir. Pour le petit déjeuner, elle a la chance d'avoir ma mère ! **déclarais-je, tout en observant mes œufs brouillés ratatinés.

- **Angela aurait plutôt du prendre ton partit ! **dit-il, avec amertume.

- **Elle est autant attachée à moi, qu'à elle et a fait le meilleur des choix en rejoignant la cause de Maura, crois-moi ! **déclarais-je, bien que je fusse persuadée que Casey n'apprécierait pas que je prenne la défense de ma collègue.

**Une petite larme glissa sur ma joue, tandis que je prenais conscience d'un élément important : **

_Je suis la responsable de ce triangle amoureux entre nous trois, devrais-je quitter l'un ou l'autre ?_

**_Coupable ! _**

- **Arrête de te faire du mal pour rien, veux-tu ?** demanda mon compagnon, tout en effaçant le sillon humide qu'avait tracé mes larmes.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il prenait possession de mes lèvres fougueusement, prémices à un long moment sensuel.

_J'allais enfin effacer Maura de mon esprit __pour un moment… _

* * *

- **Madame Isles ? Que vous arrive-t –il ?**

J'eus énormément de difficulté à ouvrir la porte menant à la psychiatre car je savais que confier mon problème serait une torture de tous les temps.

_Une horrible épreuve à endurer._

- **J'ai besoin de vos services.**

Je fermai la porte d'entrée rapidement, pour effacer de mon esprit la première image que ma cornée avait transmise à mon cerveau dès mon arrivée.

Le bureau de Jane._ Un de mes hauts posé sur le dossier de sa chaise._

Cette vision me rappelait tant de bons souvenirs, cette pièce renfermait tant de fous rires qu'on avait eus.

_Ils n'étaient bons qu'à enterrer à présent._

- **Est – ce en rapport avec votre passé familial ? demanda mon interlocutrice, calmement.**

_Qui ne connaissait pas toute ma famille après tout ce que les tabloïdes avaient pu déblatérer dessus ?_

Je fixai mon attention sur la spécialiste, une brune d'une trentaine d'années, à la carrure athlétique et aux yeux noisette.

_Hélène Brent. Une américaine. _

Elle avait du charme, un sourire aguicheur et surtout…un penchant pour converser, que Jane n'avait pas.

- **J'aurais presque préféré. **

- **Pire que ça ? **

Il aurait été plus facile de décrire les horreurs de Paddy Doyle plutôt que de mettre mon cœur à nu et dévoiler ce que je ressentais pour Jane :

- **J'éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un de mon entourage. La personne ne m'aime pas autant et j'en souffre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour taire ma douleur et tarir mes sanglots.**

- **Pensez**** un peu plus à vous. Partagez des instants et du temps avec l'inspecteur Rizzoli. C'est bien son nom, hein ? **proposa Hélène, d'une voix douce.

Ma mine se décomposa à vue d'œil dès que le prénom de l'être aimé se fit entendre.

La psychiatre sembla s'en inquiéter vu qu'elle posa une main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

_Je me surpris à ne pas la repousser, comme à mon habitude._

- **Oh… Je vois. Le problème vient d'elle !** murmurait –elle, confuse.

- **Aidez – moi ! **dis-je, alors que sa main finit par se déposer sur les miennes.

- **Nouez des liens familiaux alors ! **

Je soupirais devant sa proposition, gênée :

- **C'est que…Ma mère arrive ce soir pour diner, mais Hope sera également là.**

Constance m'avait appelée juste après que j'eus dévoré le repas d'Angela et je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de la revoir, bien que je sache qu'Hope reviendrait à la charge pour essayer de me conquérir.

_La rencontre serait inévitable._

- **Et vous êtes effrayée par la possible tournure des événements ?**

Je me tripotai les cheveux, anxieuse :

- **De nombreuses études montrent qu'une famille recomposée a plus de difficultés à se construire qu'une autre et…**

- **Mes études montrent que vous êtes trop nerveuse !** coupa-t-elle, sur un ton ironique.

Je soupirai bruyamment, déboussolée :

- **Je ne pourrais pas affronter une guerre seule. J'ai presque failli en avoir une dès mon réveil et je ne l'ai même pas gagné !**

**_Je savais que la psychiatre détenait la clé qui résoudrait tout mes ennuis sentimentaux._**

- **Demandez à l'un de vos collègues de diner avec vous.**

Je secouai la tête alors qu'elle parlait de Frost et de Korsak :

- **Je préférais une présence féminine avec un fort tempérament.**

La psychiatre semblait soudainement troublée :

- **Etrangement, cette description correspond à l'agent Rizzoli.**

- **Elle est similaire à la vôtre également.**

Après tout, la psychiatre pourrait m'aider à canaliser les tensions et devenir un soutien solide durant ce repas et une possible amie.

_Face à l'indifférence de Jane, Hélène serait un atout._

- **Oh. ..Dois-je prendre ça comme une invitation ?**

Elle semblait très étonnée face à ma demande.

- **Prenez cela comme une faveur !** dis-je, en la suppliant du regard.

Hélène Brent finit par craquer :

- **Très bien. Mais, vous m'en devrez une.**

Je fus ravie, heureuse d'obtenir ce je désirais, une présence rassurante pour m'épauler durant la soirée.

_Peu importe ce que ça allait me coûter._

* * *

- **Quelle belle attention ! Dommage que je ne sois pas fan de fleurs !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant l'air enfantin de Frost.

Je venais d'arriver au bureau munie du pot de fleurs, bien que ma meilleure amie semblait être absente.

_M'en voulait –elle toujours autant au point de non seulement ne pas répondre à mes appels, mais aussi à prendre un jour de congé ?_

- **Très drôle ! C'est pour Maura !** dis-je, tout sourire en imaginant la réaction de celle-ci face à mon cadeau.

- **Pour qui d'autre ça pouvait être, hein ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'encontre de mes collègues :

- **Arrêtez de nous imaginer en couple tous les deux.**

Korsak se justifia :

- **Maura ne cherche pourtant aucun compagnon depuis très longtemps…Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle attend sa potentielle compagne nommée Jane ?**

Ma réplique eut dont de briser toutes leurs espérances :

- **Sauf que Jane a trouvé Tarzan, les amis.**

Korsak, abattu, retourna à ses dossiers et occupations.

_Quand est-ce que mes proches allaient accepter ma relation avec Casey ?_

- **Tu ne la trouveras pas ici en tout cas, elle s'est rendue chez la spécialiste à droite de ton bureau !** lança Barry, calmement.

J'eus beau réfléchir, le nom ne me semblait pas familier.

_En même temps, j'étais toujours fourrée à la morgue…_

- **Dans le placard à balais ? **

- **La porte à droite ! **

Je tentai de visualiser la dite entrée :

- **Parce que quelqu'un vit à droite de mon bureau ?**

- **Casey a du lui retourner la tête…**

Je lançai un regard noir tout en lui demandant de venir à l'essentiel :

- **Maura est allée voir la psychiatre du service. Qu'est ce qui peut la troubler ? Tu as une piste ?**

- **Une affaire entre filles !** dis-je, encore chamboulée par la situation.

- **Un nouveau crêpage de chignon ?**

_Bien que je détestait la tournure de cette phrase, elle reflétait vraiment bien la situation._

* * *

- **Pourrais-tu donner ça à Maura ? **

J'avais finis par me rendre sur le lieu de travail de ma mère, dans le but qu'elle livre les fleurs que j'avais achetées à ma place.

_J'étais une lâche._

Terrifiée à l'idée que Maura décide de quitter la ville en me revoyant à nouveau, j'avais alors pensé que ma mère ferait un excellent intermédiaire.

_Combien de temps allions-nous pouvoir nous éviter ?_

- **Tes deux jambes peuvent te conduire jusqu'à son bureau !** répondit – elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma mère avait raison.

_Je réagissais de manière puérile. _

- **Je veux l'éviter. Le temps que sa colère s'efface !** expliquais-je, en tentant de dissimuler ma peine.

_Allais-je finir par devenir comme Maura ? Dévorée par le chagrin ?_

- **Elle ne s'effacera pas ! Tout au plus, elle diminuera.**

Je levai un poing rageur, à bout de nerfs.

_J'allais devenir folle._

- **Mais, que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Elle n'est que cette sœur que je n'ai jamais eue !**

Ma mère plongea son regard dans le mien avant que je ne mette une main devant mes paupières, refusant l'idée qu'elle me sonde.

_Elle était trop douée pour distinguer les mensonges les plus dissimulés._

- **C'est la réaction que j'attendais ! Tu l'aimes. C'est juste enfoui en toi.**

J'adoptai le même comportement qu'avec mes deux collègues :

- **Toi aussi, tu persévères ?**

- **Je tente le tout pour le tout avant que tu regrettes. Je veux le meilleur pour toi et Maura est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Elle n'attend que toi.**

- **J'aime Casey. Il désire se marier.**

Ma mère resta bouche bée face à ma révélation.

_Je venais de me trahir._

- **_Il ?_** **Et toi ? Je suppose que l'idée du mariage est de lui ?**

Ma bouche s'ouvra pour répliquer, mais je n'en trouvai pas la force.

Je finis donc par hocher la tête.

- **Et donc, tu n'as pas plus envie de cérémonie que ça ?**

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, alors que ma mère semblait de plus en plus contrariée :

- **Mais pourquoi donc t'engager autant si tu le ne souhaites pas plus que ça ?**

Je me justifiai du mieux possible, car j'étais bel et bien partagé entre mon amitié pour la magnifique blonde et mon amour ambigu pour Casey :

- **Je suis partagée ! S'il ne se marie pas, il repartira en Afghanistan et ça lui sera peut-être fatal.**

_L'état de santé de Casey était ma priorité._

Ma mère commença à me frapper avec un de ses torchons avant de qualifier mon comportement de stupide.

_J'aurais même ajouté insensé._

- **Tu veux l'épouser pour ne pas culpabiliser ?! Mais, c'est complétement… Et à cause de cette stupide idée de mariage, tu fais souffrir la personne qui t'aime certainement le plus sur cette foutue Terre ! **

Il n'y avait pas d'homosexualité en moi, aucune part de mon être prête à subir certains préjugés.

Maura était sublime, sa présence me manquait, mais Casey m'apportait certaines choses que la légiste ne possédait pas.

_Comment pourrais –je aimer une personne aussi différente que moi physiquement et moralement ?_

- **J'aime Casey. Mes sentiments ne sont juste…pas aussi intenses que les siens. Mais de toute façon, ça reste lui pour moi et…**

Ma mère soupira, avant de continuer à débattre ses arguments, n'en démordant pas :

- **Tout ça pour une question d'apparences ! Et tes sentiments pour Maura, comment sont-ils ? Fort ? Très fort ? Encore plus fort ? **

- **Je rêve ou tu t'improvises psychiatre ? Et non, je refuse de jouer aux devinettes ! **déclarais-je, en haussant le ton.

- **Justement ! Il y en a une très douée ici qui est en train de flirter avec Maura ! **

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise face à cette révélation.

- **Quoi ?!**

Je repris un peu de constance bien que la nouvelle m'est ébranlée et incita ma mère à tout me dévoiler :

- **Figure toi que le docteur Brent vient diner chez Maura ce soir.**

Je fis de mon mieux pour calmer mes angoisses :

- **Et alors ?! Elles auront l'occasion de faire connaissance. Contrairement à mon cas, Maura aura retrouvée une amie au moins…**

Ma mère leva le tissu pour me donner encore un coup :

- **Mais oh ! Ca suffit le torchon, ça fait mal en plus ! **m'écriais-je, en grimaçant.

Je lançai un regard noir à tous les agents qui m'observaient en riant, se moquant de cette situation ridicule, de la fille qui se faisait réprimander par sa propre mère à trente ans passé.

_Et pourtant, elle voulait seulement me faire prendre conscience de la gravité des faits._

- **Au lieu de te lamenter, agis un peu ! **

- **Et je devrais interrompre leur diner en tête à tête et affronter _la tornade Maura ?_ Non merci ! **

- **C'est un diner de famille.**

Je fus comme bouche bée, mais étonnamment ravie que ce ne fut pas un diner plus qu'amical entre les deux femmes.

- **Je pensais que l'on était sa famille ! **dis-je, étonnée que le psychiatre soit devenu aussi proche de Maura en quelques heures pour qu'elle l'inclue dans notre confrérie.

- **Justement. Tu as tous les droits de t'y rendre ! **

Je soupirai, me demandant comment j'allais procéder pour que Maura m'adresse à nouveau la parole.

_Elle me détestait._

- **Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? C'est Maura qui est douée avec les mots !** déclarais-je, dépitée à l'idée que je reste sans voix devant la rancune de la blonde.

- **Réconcilie –toi avec elle. Ce beau bouquet constituera une sorte de traité.**

_Et si la composition florale n'arrangeait rien ? Et si elle amplifiait nos désaccords ?_

- **Et si elle ne veut plus de moi ?** demandais-je finalement, en dissimulant ma tête entre mes mains.

Je sentis le regard de ma mère se poser à nouveau sur moi.

- **J'ai compris…Il te faut un petit plat pour te remonter le moral ?** demandait –elle, en me tapotant l'épaule.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- **Pancakes en forme de lapin ?**

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, comme une enfant en peine.

- **Vous êtes bien les mêmes toutes les deux. **

Je relevai enfin la tête pour apercevoir ma mère sourire.

_Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à profiter de ses talents culinaires…_

* * *

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la nourriture concoctée par ma mère.

Devant moi, Maura se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'unité avec la psychiatre à ses côtés.

Elles riaient à gorges déployées alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, attristée de voir que ma place n'était plus auprès de la légiste.

_J'étais déjà remplacée._

Hélène Brent tenait dans ses mains une bouteille de rouge, me rappelant inévitablement celle que j'avais amené la veille.

_Elle connaissait le vin préféré de Maura._

- **Brune, aux cheveux longs, fine, aux yeux noisette, qui se trimballe en débardeur… Hélène Brent semble te ressembler en tout point.**

Je fronçai les sourcils devant la réplique de ma mère :

- **Ne me compare pas à elle, ça va me faire vomir ! Comparer une italienne à une américaine, c'est tout simplement impossible ! **

Ma mère apporta une explication qui m'effraya :

- **Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Maura vient de trouver un substitut. Elle ne peut pas t'avoir alors elle reporte son affection sur une femme qui pourrait être toi.**

- **Tu te la joue psychologie, maman ?** demandais-je, en pensant que sa théorie n'était peut-être pas si fausse que cela.

- **Surveille ton langage ! **s'écria celle-ci, en repartant en cuisine.

Mon cœur s'emballa quand l'américaine déposa un baiser sur le front de Maura avant de s'éclipser.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'admettre.

_**Oui, je suis jalouse.**_

**TBC**


	5. Bataille générale

_Ce chapitre fut dur à écrire, mais est certainement celui qui me tient le plus à cœur._

_Bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre._

**SOYONS HEUREUSES**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE V : Bataille générale._**

* * *

- **Maman, je te présence Hope.**

Vêtue d'une robe échancrée, je consentais pour la première fois, à assumer ma vie familiale mouvementée en réunissant mes deux mères pour un repas.

_J'espérais seulement que la rencontre ne tourne pas à la confrontation._

- **Paddy a eu bon goût !** déclara Constance, posément.

- **J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, Madame Isles…**

Un sourire franc se dessina sur mes lèvres en découvrant la main tendue qu'offrait celle qui me ressemblait tant à celle qui m'avait élevé.

_Les efforts d'Hope finiraient par être récompensés._

- **Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant.**

Je m'éloignai dès que je compris que Constance semblait hautaine et réfractaire à nouer des liens avec ma génitrice.

La dernière chose que je désirais durant cette réunion était d'être réquisitionner pour gérer les conflits.

_Malheureusement, je fus même le sujet de discussion qui engendra tout haussement de voix._

- **Paddy est un homme discret, surtout sur sa vie privée. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de me rencontrer auparavant ! **expliqua Hope, calmement.

A contre cœur, je restai spectatrice de leurs acharnements, ne sachant comment arrêter leur joute verbale qui devenait de plus en plus haineuse.

_Ma famille était complétement disparate._

- **C'est cette discrétion qui l'a amené à me donner _mon_ bébé.**

Jamais je n'avais vu Constance aussi énergique et maternelle, elle qui mettait tant de distance habituellement à mon encontre, semblait enfin vouloir changer.

_Comment pouvaient –elles s'acharner l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en quête de rédemption ?_

- **_Votre bébé ?_ C'est encore moi qui l'aie porté ! **s'écria Hope, révoltée.

- **Seulement pendant neuf fois. Les trente-sept dernières années, c'est moi qui lui ai apporté tout ce dont elle avait besoin ! **répliqua Constance, furieusement.

Je grimaçai alors que les pupilles claires d'Hope commencèrent à s'embrumer.

Mon cœur se serra tant la fragilité qu'elle dégageait ressemblait à la mienne depuis que Jane avait délaissée notre entente parfaite pour la sécurité que Casey lui fournissait.

Hope réussit avec difficulté à rétorquer abruptement, serrant les poings :

- **Je compte me rattraper.**

Je frissonnai devant le ricanement de Constance, qui répondit cruellement :

- **Vous ne réussirez jamais ! Vous ne lui avez donné que vos gènes, notamment votre couleur de cheveux, votre profession et vos traits physiques ! Rien de plus ! Vous n'avez jamais interférer dans sa vie, _le titre de mère_ me revient donc !**

Elle semblait si différente de la femme mâture, droite et calme que je côtoyais.

_De quoi Constance avait peur au point de changer de comportement et de caractère aussi facilement ?_

- **Vous êtes seulement sa mère adoptive !** s'exclama Hope, en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Et alors ?! Vous pensez récupérer le cœur de _Maura Isles_ aussi rapidement ? **

- **Je ferais tout pour. Et elle devrait s'appeler _Doyle_ !**

Je m'approchai des deux femmes, espérant me faire entendre et dissiper la tension présente, mais aucune ne prêta attention à mes diverses tentatives de réconciliation, trop obnubilées à avoir de l'ascendant sur l'autre.

- **Laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez du chemin à faire ! Après l'avoir rejetée bon nombre de fois, pensez-vous vraiment à vous rapprocher ?** demanda Constance, sur un ton ferme.

- **Je ferais tout pour réussir ! Je m'ouvrirais à elle, je ferais des efforts.**

Tout en clamant ces quelques mots, la doctoresse plongea son regard dans le mien, m'émouvant énormément.

_Hope semblait sincère et emplie de bonnes volontés._

- **_Aller demander un rein à Maura ?_ C'est ça que vous appelez un effort ? Vous l'avez surtout utilisé ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de ma fille un objet dont vous pouvez disposer à votre guise !**

Agacée et exacerbée, je mis un terme à leur dialogue en leur rappelant un fait important qui ne pouvait qu'amener un peu de gaieté après leurs chamailleries :

- **On arrête de se disputer, on attend une invitée !**

Ma mère sembla soudainement radieuse face à mon annonce :

- **Je parie que c'est Jane !**

L'engouement de Constance me fit rappeler que la complicité que je partageais avec Jane ne serait désormais plus qu'un souvenir.

Je fis cependant de mon mieux pour sourire comme si le pire n'existait pas, comme si mon cœur brisé et endolori ne me déprimait pas.

_Il me fallait impérativement un nouveau point d'encrage. _

- **Plus depuis qu'elle va se marier, Maman !** dis-je, en soupirant.

- **Oh ! Quelle chance Angela a ! J'aimerais tellement que tu trouves ton âme-sœur, toi aussi !** clama ma mère, tout sourire.

- **Figure –toi que je l'avais trouvé, mais un malotru me la volée.**

Un long moment de silence prit place dans la cuisine, Constance et Hope comprenant que le thème de l'amour était délicat à aborder pour ma part.

Je ne cessais encore de penser à Jane et à ce rêve où je la couvrais de baisers, où les caresses étaient autorisées, où toute tendre attention n'était pas rejetée et où les sentiments étaient mis à l'honneur.

- **Au fait, j'ai fait un tiramisu.**

La voix d'Hope me ramena à la réalité dès qu'elle me présenta son dessert emballé.

_Jane me manquait._

- **_Fait ?_ Angela vous a certainement aidé !** lança Constance, en observant le plat.

Hope ne se laissa pas pour autant rabaisser :

- **C'est l'attention qui compte.**

J'allais saisir le gâteau quand ma mère me remis également un présent :

- **Moi je t'ai fait ce portrait et…**

Je la coupai, sachant exactement ce qu'elles désiraient, s'approprier mon amour avec de l'argent :

- **Vous allez arrêter d'essayer de m'acheter toutes les deux ? **

Constance et Hope se regardèrent, penaudes, comme prise en faute.

- **Et si vous me laissiez du temps pour digérer la venue de mes deux mères à mon domicile pour la première fois ? **

Ce fut la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'elles acquiescèrent en chœur.

_Elles semblaient enfin du même avis face à mon désarroi, moi qui avais assisté à leur dispute et ne voulaient plus m'attrister d'avantage._

La sonnette d'entrée retentit à mon plus grand soulagement.

- **Et si vous mettiez le couvert ?** demandais-je, en tendant la vaisselle aux deux femmes.

J'étais soudainement exaltée et excitée à l'idée de retrouver la psychiatre.

_J'avais fait de mon mieux pour paraître la plus coquette possible et ne me focalisait à présent que sur celle qui allait guérir mes maux._

* * *

- **Docteur Brent ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !** m'écriais-je, en l'enlaçant fortement.

J'eus des difficultés à déglutir devant la beauté qui émanait de la spécialiste.

J'eus comme l'impression d'apercevoir Jane à la vue des cheveux ébène bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, devant les yeux noisette et le sourire charmeur.

Seul l'accent dénotait en offrant un son délicat à l'écoute, mais cette différence apportait un plus.

_Je la désirais déjà._

- **Vous arrivez pile au moment où je m'apprête à perdre patience !** lançais-je, en lui montrant du doigt Constance et Hope dans le salon, se taquinant encore pour mettre en place les verres.

La psychiatre souria en entrevoyant le comportement enfantin de mes deux mères avant de répondre :

- **Avant toute chose, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.**

La psychiatre m'observant m'afférer autour du repas, je m'enquis de la rassurer, pensant que sa demande était associé à celui-ci :

- **Pour le diner, il y a de tout. C'est même très sain.**

Hélène s'approcha gracieusement avant de secouer la tête :

- **Je ne parlais pas de nourriture, mais j'ai un faible pour les cuisinières**.

Je me stoppai net, hébétée devant cette insinuation :

- **Dois-je comprendre que…**bredouillais-je, en rougissant.

- **Fermez les yeux.**

J'exécutais l'ordre indiqué et les lèvres pulpeuses de la spécialiste vinrent se poser sur ma bouche.

Le baiser fut d'abord hésitant, mais la psychiatre s'évertuait à vouloir le rendre plus passionné bien qu'elle fut vite interrompue.

_La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir à la volée._

* * *

- **Jane ?!** m'écriais-je, étonnée.

Je sursautai face à l'apparition surprise de ma collègue.

La concernée avait apporté mes fleurs préférées, des orchidées et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'attention.

_Elle me demandait implicitement un nouveau départ._

- **On tourne vite la page à ce que je vois ! **déclara Jane, en me foudroyant du regard.

_Etais-ce de la jalousie que j'apercevais ?_

- **C'est facile à faire quand la page n'a jamais existée ! **rétorqua la psychiatre, sur un ton froid.

- **Tu me fais une crise, Jane ? **demandais-je, surprise par la réaction vive de celle-ci.

L'intéressée lança un regard inquisiteur à l'encontre de mon invitée :

- **Je trouve juste cela étrange que la psychiatre du service se rapproche aussi vite de toi.**

_Pourquoi Jane en venait à des extrémités pour éloigner celle qui ne souhaitait que m'aider ?_

- **Elle n'est pas une psychopathe !** dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- **Quand on voit le nombre de petits amis dérangés que tu as eus ! **déclara Jane, en pointant du doigt Hélène.

_Pourquoi ma santé lui tenait tant à cœur alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de m'éviter après que je lui ai révélé ce qui m'étouffait de l'intérieur ?_

- **On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas faire de généralité ? **lança Hélène, sur un ton railleur.

Constance fit son intrusion dans la conversation, après avoir remarqué avec bonheur l'arrivée de celle que j'avais considérée comme amie :

- **Jane ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !**

Jane échangea une poignée de main rapide avec l'artiste avant de s'éloigner du groupe :

- **Moi aussi Constance, mais je ne vais pas rester. Maura est occupée à ce que je vois…**

Après avoir lancé cette allusion blessante à mon encontre, la détective s'éclipsa à l'extérieur, non sans avoir violemment fermé la porte d'entrée, pour finir par s'engouffrer dans la nuit noire.

* * *

- **Jane ! **

Dès que Jane fut partie, je me lançai à sa recherche, éperdue, courant pour la rejoindre et obtenir des réponses à mes interrogations.

- **Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! **m'exclamais-je, alors qu'elle mettait fin à cette course folle qui avait débuté dès sa sortie.

_Elle fuyait. _

- **Si seulement je le savais !** déclarait –elle, en soupirant, sur un ton las.

L'inspectrice semblait complétement bouleversée, tripotant ses doigts nerveusement.

- **Tu sais bien pourquoi tu es venue, non ?** demandais-je, sur un ton insistant.

- **Je voulais simplement t'offrir ce bouquet. Au nom de notre amitié.**

J'arquai un sourcil, étonnée par la réponse trop simpliste :

- **Et tu fais un pas vers moi le soir où j'invite Hélène ?**

- **C'est _Hélène _maintenant ?! **s'égosillait –elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi révoltée face à une de mes conquêtes.

- **Et alors ?!** m'exclamais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_L'attitude de Jane me paraissait disproportionnée._

- **Votre relation va trop vite !** se justifia la brune, sur un ton franc.

Sa remarque me fit rire nerveusement :

- **Qui es –tu pour dire cela ? Tu as accepté la demande de Casey en un temps record ! **

- **C'est repartit sur le sujet de l'année : mon petit ami ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?** hurla-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

Les mots finirent alors par sortir et la vérité que Jane dissimulait tant fut exprimée par mon excès de colère :

- **Tu sors et restes avec lui uniquement pour refouler ce que tu ressens. C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi, mais accepte ton homosexualité ! Assume un peu !**

Le silence retentit alors, le visage de l'italienne se décomposait, exprimant alors clairement qu'elle n'avouerait jamais ce qui lui semblait être une fatalité.

- **J'en étais sûre. Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! **déclarais-je, dépitée devant son manque de réaction.

Et le coup arriva, la gifle atterrissant avec violence sur ma joue.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer tant qu'elle venait de me blesser au plus point, jusque dans mon estime.

- **Maura ! Oh ! Excuse-moi, c'est juste que…Je ne suis pas lâche et…**déclara Jane pour justifier son acte.

- **Je crois que tout est dit.**

Ce fut à mon tour de courir sans jamais m'arrêter.

_J'allais avoir besoin de soutiens. _

* * *

- **Tu as fait quoi ?!**

Après avoir commis l'irréparable en levant la main sur ma meilleure amie, j'étais retournée dans mon appartement, jetant dans la première poubelle que je trouvai, le bouquet.

_Il n'avait plus lieu d'être à présent._

J'avais refoulé mes larmes jusqu'à franchir la porte d'entrée où j'avais retrouvé ma mère.

Elle m'attendait expressément pour connaitre le dénouement de mes retrouvailles avec Maura.

_Lui raconter ma bêtise avait fait réapparaitre sa colère et ses coups de torchons._

- **Mais, arrête avec ce torchon ! Ça fait deux fois en l'espace d'une journée !** m'écriais-je, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à me taper avec.

_Je le méritais pourtant._

- **Tu te rends chez Maura pour te faire pardonner et tu t'enfonces encore plus ! C'est…C'est stupide ! **s'indigna ma mère, consternée, en repensant à mon erreur.

_Comment pouvais-je défendre ma frappe tant j'en avais honte ?_

- **La gifle est partie toute seule.**

Angela leva les yeux au ciel, non convaincue par ma réponse :

- **Et Maura est sensée gober cette excuse ?**

- **Elle n'en acceptera aucune. J'ai trop tiré sur la corde, mais elle m'a cherchée ! **déclarais-je, en repensant à ce que j'avais perçu en entrant chez Maura.

La peine que j'avais subit en la voyant enlacée, dans les bras d'une autre, m'avait littéralement brisé le cœur.

_A vouloir m'oublier, elle fonçait droit à la catastrophe._

- **Laisse- moi deviner ! Elle t'a tendue sa joue ?** demanda ma mère, sur un ton ironique.

- **Elle a embrassé la psychiatre ! Ça m'a tellement mise en colère ! **déclarais-je, en tapant du poing sur la table de la cuisine.

- **Tu l'aimes, mais tu t'y prends mal et je sens que tu vas la perdre… Et si Maura quittait Boston à cause de cette histoire ?! **s'exclama Angela, soudainement inquiète.

- **Ce n'est plus une hypothèse, elle le fera. Plus rien ne la retient ici ! Pas même sa famille tant elle est dépassée par la situation ! **dis-je, la gorge nouée, la tête enfouie entre mes mains.

La réplique de ma mère me fit encore plus culpabiliser :

- **Je déteste l'avouer, mais…tu as raison.**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer Casey, emmitouflé dans un manteau, visiblement hargneux.

_Qu'allait-il encore me tomber dessus ?_

- **Angela ? Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être auprès de Maura ?!** demanda-t-il, sur un ton railleur.

Il ne cessait de croire que ma mère était du côté de Maura, sans cesse à l'assister et à me délaisser, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent était un combat de tous les instants._

- **Maura ne laisse de place dans sa vie qu'à Jane !** rétorqua ma mère, sur un ton froid.

Je les observais s'affronter, ma mère restant droite et fière.

_Angela ne se vouerait pas au mutisme si facilement._

- **C'est dommage quand on sait que Jane à fait son choix ! **déclara-t-il, en pointant du doigt la bague qui trônait à mon annulaire.

_Ce bijou que j'avais envie de tordre en deux tant il avait fait de ma vie un désastre._

- **Rien n'est définitif !** lança ma génitrice, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si l'anneau ne signifiait rien.

- **Si j'en crois le beau bouquet qui est dans la poubelle, si.**

L'air vainqueur qu'il afficha fit perdre la raison à ma mère qui leva le tissu pour le frapper alors que Casey s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. _Trop près._

- **Serais-ce trop de te demander de baisser ton torchon ? Et toi, d'arrêter d'être aussi agressif ? Ais-je- affaire à deux enfants ?! **criais-je, en les séparant.

Casey lança un regard noir à Angela avant d'expliquer la raison de sa venue :

- **Je suis resté à t'attendre devant le cinéma. Apparemment, tu ne réponds que quand une certaine blonde appelle…**

J'observai alors mon cellulaire resté dans la poche arrière de mon jean pour découvrir les appels manqués de mon compagnon.

Nous avions prévus une soirée cinéma après le travail, mais j'étais restée bouche bée devant ce baiser que le docteur Brent avait posé sur le front de Maura.

J'avais alors fini par accepter l'idée de ma mère et avait attendu la soirée pour signer l'armistice.

_Résultat, je n'avais rien obtenu de positif et j'en avais oublié Casey…_

- **Je suis désolée ! J'avais besoin de lui parler ! **dis-je, pour ma défense.

- **Tu étais sensée lui donner les fleurs au bureau puis venir au cinéma ! Pourquoi m'avoir mentit et avoir retarder l'échéance ?! **

_Je me sentais coupable de rendre la vie de tout le monde impossible…_

- **Ce n'était pas mon attention. J'avais juste peur d'envenimer les choses si je lui reparlais trop tôt, j'ai préféré attendre ce soir ! **dis-je, calmement.

- **Tu as passé plus d'une heure chez la légiste pour revenir avec ton cadeau ?! Me mentirais-tu encore ?! **

Je le rassurai du mieux possible :

- **Casey, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Maura et moi n'avons tout simplement pas enterré la hache de guerre ! **déclarais-je avec difficulté, pensant encore que j'avais tout foiré.

- **Pire encore ! Elle l'a frappé ! **s'exclama Angela.

Je lançai un regard noir à ma mère, lui demandant de ne pas en rajouter.

_La coupe était déjà pleine._

- **Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Maura oubliera toute idée de te charmer !** déclara Casey, enchanté par cette théorie.

- **Maura est loin d'être comme ça ! Je la trouve même limite sadomasochiste !** déclarais-je, pour défendre mon amie.

- **Jane ! Ton langage !** s'écria ma mère, étonnée.

- **C'est pourtant la vérité ! Ma meilleure amie s'est auto-infligé du mal et de la souffrance en terrant son amour pour moi tout en ne s'immisçant jamais entre le nôtre. Son comportement est dix fois plus courageux que tous les héros de ce siècle. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai fait tout le contraire ! Au lieu d'agir posément, j'ai usé de ma force alors que Maura est la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse.**

Casey plongea son regard dans le mien, soudainement animé par la curiosité :

- **Qu'a-t –elle pu bien te dire pour que tu en viennes à la frapper ? **

Je fronçai les sourcils, voulant rester sur mes gardes et ne rien dévoiler de ce qui était pourtant véridique :

- **En quoi ça te concerne ?**

- **Je suis moi aussi très intéressée par la réponse ! **clama ma mère, en se frottant les mains, avide d'entendre mes propos.

Casey comprenant bien que la présence de ma mère me rendait anxieuse, lui indiqua par un mouvement de tête la porte d'entrée :

- **Angela, il serait peut-être temps de…**

Celle-ci accepta sans rechigner non sans me sauter dans les bras avant de partir, à mon grand étonnement moi qui n'était pas trop câline et affectueuse.

Pourtant, je ne pus la repousser, cette initiative me faisant un bien fou, m'apportant énormément de réconfort :

- **J'ai bien vu ton regard quand tu parlais de Maura. Tu ne pourras pas vivre ainsi éternellement. **

- **Serre-moi fort ! **lui demandais-je, alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas craquer et déverser de longs sanglots.

_Ma mère avait raison._

* * *

- **Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que votre arrivée provoquerait une scène.**

Après être retournée chez moi, après avoir affronté les regards interrogateurs des trois femmes, après leurs avoir expliquer la raison de la rougeur présente sur ma joue, toutes semblaient me regarder avec peine.

Constance s'était énervée, ne comprenant pas comment Jane en était venue à un tel geste et Hope essayait de la calmer.

_Je constatai avec bonheur qu'elles discutaient sans crier pour la première fois._

Hélène m'avait alors gentiment amené de la glace pour soulager la douleur alors que j'essayais de me remettre du choc.

- **C'est plutôt moi qui le suis. Vous embrassez sans vous demandez votre consentement était une mauvaise pulsion. J'aurais pu être la fille giflée !** clama Hélène, en ne cessant de s'excuser.

- **Et c'est finalement moi qui porte la trace !** dis-je, en laissant une larme s'échapper.

La psychiatre l'effaça avant de poser sa paume contre la mienne.

- **C'est de ma faute !** bredouilla-t-elle, se blâmant d'avoir accepté ma faveur.

Je déposai un baiser furtif sur sa main pour la consoler :

- **Loin de la ! Bien que nous nous connaissions peu, je ne regrette aucunement votre initiative.**

- **Remédions à ce court baiser alors. Que dites-vous d'un autre ? **demanda Hélène, sur un ton mielleux.

_Hélène semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire et moi, l'envie d'aimer._

- **Et pourquoi pas une autre soirée ?** demandais-je, pressée de partager un autre bon moment avec la spécialiste.

Sa réponse fut constituée d'un baiser fougueux, témoignant de son engouement pour un prochain rendez-vous.

- **Soignez bien votre joue ! **déclara-t-elle, alors qu'elle était près de la porte d'entrée, parée à quitter les lieux.

- **Je compte m'y atteler !** déclarais-je, en pensant qu'il me faudrait juste trouver la trousse prévue pour.

- **Non ! Je crois qu'un certain docteur Martin sera ravi de le faire pour vous.**

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir Hope munie de Biafine, hésitant à s'approcher, au risque que je ne la rejette.

Quand ma tête tourna à nouveau pour retrouver les yeux angéliques de la psychiatre, il ne me restait que la vision d'une porte ouverte et de la pénombre de la nuit.

_Il ne me restait alors qu'à faire les quelques pas menant à Hope._

**TBC**


End file.
